


Makoto Rhymes (Makoto's Lies Parodies)

by MadmanJrs



Series: Makoto Week 2019 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Family, Fluff, Humour, Makoto Niijima Week, Makoto's Lies, Parody of a Title, Romance, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadmanJrs/pseuds/MadmanJrs
Summary: A series of shorts with title prompts that rhyme with Lies.AKA just the writer being stupid.Forgive me, PixieRed.Makoto Week 2019: Day 4 - Free Day





	Makoto Rhymes (Makoto's Lies Parodies)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PixieRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieRed/gifts).

**Makoto Spies**

Makoto Niijima had never really gotten into manga, let alone Shoujo manga but the scene she was currently witnessing was reminiscent of the covers she had seen at the bookstore. A vivid tableau of flowers, both pastel and vibrant as a soft light cast over the room with a young man, handsome and roguish stood in the centre.

_‘Wait a moment, handsome?!’_ she stopped to think, surprised that she thought that about Ren Amamiya.

She instinctively jumped back behind the wall corner she was currently peeking out of to compose herself. A few deep breaths and she was feeling a lot calmer. Following around and basically stalking the rumoured delinquent of the school was hard work. Even so when his afternoon trajectory was all over the place. The young man would go from school to the Shibuya Main Street then Yongen-jaya then Shinjuku then double back to Shibuya to head to the Underground Mall. At least now he was staying put, currently working his shift at the Flower Shop.

It had been at least forty-five minutes since he had started working and Makoto wondered to herself if she was standing out a little. Surely Ren Amamiya wouldn’t have noticed but maybe others would. After all seeing a school girl loitering in a single area whilst periodically looking towards the flower shop was probably a little concerning. The thought caused her stomach to drop.

_‘What am I doing?’_ she asked herself.

Her eyes scanned around and found the nearby convenience store. Perhaps a drink would help rejuvenate her. She momentarily glanced back towards Amamiya, who was currently helping his manager with an order before walking over to the store. A few minutes later, she came back out with a bottle of Copari Sweat in hand. The cool, crisp taste did wonders to lift her mood. It was time to continue her sleuthing operation.

As she moved to return to her designated outpost, she noticed a single flower wrapped in some pink crepe paper and a red bow where she had been standing a few minutes prior. She moved closer to find it was a camellia, it’s white petals perfectly pleasing to her eye. The sight of a folded piece of paper attached to the bow grabbed her attention and she bent down to pick it up and read it. Her eyes widened as she read her name written in English cursive on the front.

_Niijima-senpai_, it said.

Her eyes peeked around the Underground Mall, many people walking to and from places and paying no mind to the girl in the corner. She unfolded it and read its contents.

_You’ll never see it coming._

“Who…?” she began to ask before instinctively turning towards the flower shop.

Her red eyes were met with the sight of Ren Amamiya helping out a customer.

_‘It couldn’t be…’ _she pondered.

As she was about to turn away, she momentarily met his eyes and could have sworn that she caught the glimpse of a smirk on his lips. And just as quickly as it appeared, it vanished as he continued working. The moment caused Makoto’s heart to skip a little beat as she clutched the camellia in her hand.

“This wasn’t in the spy handbook I read…” she mumbled to herself.

**  
**

* * *

**Makoto’s Thighs**

Makoto Niijima was never a ticklish kind of girl. Sure, if you went out your way to tickle her sides, she’d fall into fits of laughter and squirm around. But light touches never really got her. Until now that is. The reason? A mess of fluffy black hair lay on her exposed thighs as the warmth of the summer sun and the cool sea breezes beat down on them. She moved to speak, hoping to distract herself from the ticklish feeling.

“Are you sure you’re comfortable, Ren?” she asked.

“Mm…” he moaned, stirring lightly from his position.

A small giggle escaped her lips as she watched her boyfriend slip between consciousness and his attempt at a beachside nap. In the distance she could see the rest of their friends playing in the water. Ryuji, Ann, Shiho, Eiko and Hifumi were all splashing around in the waves while Haru and Futaba were content with wading in the shallower parts. Who knows where Yusuke had gone off to? It seems he dragged poor Mishima off with him.

Ren, however playful he could be, preferred to have a quiet moment with his beloved as they sat together on a laid out beach towel. Makoto didn’t mind either way, as long as she could spend time with him. And sure, he had rested his head on her lap beforehand but never when her legs were so exposed. The soft touches of his hair flickering from the gentle blowing of the wind were starting to get a little more than just ticklish.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, clearly noticing her squirming.

“I-it’s nothing!” she said rather quickly.

“I can feel you moving around,” he said, unconvinced. “Is it getting uncomfortable? I can sit up if you’d like.”

“Sorry it’s just,” she began as her cheeks began to heat up a little from the embarrassment. “Your hair’s starting to tickle my thighs a little.”

“Oh,” he merely said. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

They went back to their content silence before Makoto felt Ren moving.

“Ren? Wha-“ she was about to ask when she felt his breath against her skin.

“So your thighs are ticklish?” he asked.

“Ren, no that’s-“ she started again but was cut off by the sudden touch of his lips.

She blinked a few times before her eyes widened and almost instinctively kicked him off her. Luckily for her rather mischievous boyfriend, she controlled herself and instead stared at him. Ren was trailing kisses along the inside of her thigh!

“Ren! We’re in public!” she hissed.

The silly boy merely chuckled in amusement before repositioning himself back onto her lap.

“I love your thighs,” he nonchalantly stated as he closed his eyes, nuzzling himself a little closer to them.

Lucky for Makoto considering her entire face had just flared bright red. Maybe she’d pass it off as sunburn.

* * *

**Makoto’s Fries**

When Ren had asked Makoto to grab a meal after their university classes were over, she didn’t think it would be at Big Bang Burger. After all, Makoto was known to be a little bit of a health nut and abstained from fast food for the most part. That is to say, she wasn’t open to having it once in a while but those times were few and far between and every single one of them involved her fluffy haired boyfriend. Suffice to say, one of those times happened to be right now as Makoto watched Ren gorge himself on a large burger.

“Slow down, Ren,” she chided. “You’re going to choke on your food.”

“Shorreh,” he muttered with mouth still full with food.

Makoto shook her head and proceeded to ear her own chicken burger, a slightly healthier option compare to the rest of the menu, as well as taking a handful of fries and elegantly shoving them into her mouth. Despite being bogged down in grease, she unwillingly let out a moan of satisfaction as she chewed through the crunchy exterior and let the fluffy insides dance on her tongue. Perhaps fries every now and then could be a guilty pleasure.

The two continued to eat, occasionally talking amongst themselves whenever Ren didn’t have a mouth full of food which Makoto often scolded him for bad manners. As Makoto took a sip of her water (soda was a no no), she heard Ren sigh.

“What’s wrong?” she said as she looked up to see a disappointed look on his face.

“I still have a quarter of this burger to go but I’m already out of fries,” he said in an unnecessarily sad tone.

_‘First world problems,’_ Makoto joked to herself.

“Didn’t you get a large?” she asked.

He merely shrugged and nodded.

“I’m hungry, alright?” he defended himself.

She shook her head and took a bite out of her burger before adopting a rather familiar smirk.

“You should have paced your fries with your burger,” she jested.

Makoto expected him to retort back but was instead met with his eyes opening wide and pointing behind her. She almost jumped back in surprise before turning her head around.

“What is it?” she asked.

She saw nothing other than what she expected to see there. It was just the burger restaurant with people all eating and doing nothing out of the ordinary. She raised her eyebrow in confusion before turning back to Ren.

“What wa-“ she was about to ask when she noticed Ren’s mouth full of fries, several hanging out of his mouth.

Her eyes scanned down to find her fries container turned towards him then glanced back up to her boyfriend who’s face began to flush pink at being caught. Makoto merely laughed and shook her head.

“Whuh?” Ren asked, his mouth still filled with potato goodness.

“Nothing,” she smiled. “You could have just asked, you know?”

He swallowed his mouthful and chuckled.

“It’s more fun this way.”

* * *

**Makoto’s Guys**

“Bye Mum! Thanks for dropping me off!”

Makoto’s daughter Kazue smiled and waved goodbye as she ran inside her friend’s house, both ten year olds equally excited as they disappeared through the doorway. Her mother laughed as she started the car back up to head back home on this Saturday morning.

_‘I wonder what we should have for lunch,’_ she thought to herself.

Her husband, Ren and son, Yamato waited for her at home. While Ren was a very culinary sound man, Yamato was at that age where he could get quite picky with food. He hated cucumbers but loved any kind of seafood, regularly asking for fish for dinner. His absolute favourite was when Ren would cook seared salmon steaks. Hm, that sounded like a good lunch actually.

She made a quick pit-stop at the grocery store to pick up what they needed, having regularly taken note of what they already had at home. Though her husband did make it difficult, often impulse buying whatever he came across on his commute home. Really, did they need a whole jar of saffron or five tubs of gochujang?

As she parked her car in the apartment garage and headed up the elevator before entering the hallway their apartment was in, she could hear someone shouting nearby. It got louder as she got closer to their front door.

“No, Yamato! Louder!” the deeper of the two voices said.

“Okay, Dad…” the younger one replied before yelling at the top of his voice “FIST OF JUSTICE!”

Makoto nearly dropped her grocery bag in shock. What were these two boys up to? She nearly fumbled her keys in an attempt to unlock the door. She finally managed to open it only to find Father and Son dressed up in some sort of costume, flashing poses at each other. They stopped like a deer in headlights when the Matriarch of the family flung open the door.

“Makoto!”

“Mum!”

“What are you two doing?” Makoto asked.

“Uhh…” Ren mumbled with his mouth open.

Yamato was the first one to recover and he excitedly bounced over to his mother.

“Dad’s teaching me how to make others show me their true form!” the seven year old beamed.

“Is he now?” Makoto raised an eyebrow at her husband who was looking purposely away from her.

“Yeah! He even made me this cool costume!”

His Mother’s eyes studied him as he spun around, proudly showing off the make shift cosplay consisting of a navy blue sweater, a grey vest, jeans and a black scarf. Makoto allowed herself a little smirk.

_‘Now that certainly looks a little familiar,’_ she mused to herself.

“It’s pretty awesome, right Ma?” Yamato grinned “Dad even gave me my own code name!”

“Really now?” Makoto asked as her eyes met Ren’s.

“Yeah! Well at first it was Ace but then we decided on Prince,” Yamato continued.

“Why Prince?” Makoto asked.

“Because Mum’s the Queen! Duh!” the little boy said matter-of-factly, as if it were common knowledge.

Maybe not to everyone but Makoto indeed knew she was Queen. Maybe not _THE_ Queen but Queen nonetheless.

“Did your Father ever tell you why I’m Queen?” Makoto asked as she bent down to Yamato’s eye level.

“Is it because you like to boss him around?” her son innocently asked.

Makoto’s glare fell on her husband who was loosening the collar around his shirt.

“Yes,” Makoto said, voice dripping in venom “That’s exactly why.”

“Heh, knew it!” Yamato grinned, unaware of the sarcasm in his Mother’s voice.

“Yamato, why don’t you clean up the mess you and your Father made then you can help me get started on lunch, alright?”

“Sure!”

The boy excitedly skipped away to pick up all the throw pillows that were scattered on the floor. Makoto turned away from watching her son and fixated her gaze on her husband. Without saying a word, she ushered him into the kitchen, never letting her eyes leave him. He grimaced as she finally spoke.

“Anything you have to say for yourself, Ren Amamiya?”

“… Yamato made me do it,” he said.

“Really? Your seven year old son made you do it?”

“He uh-“ Ren coughed. Really why was his wife making him nervous? “He wanted me to tell him a story about you. You know how much Yamato adores you, you know?”

The response caught Makoto by surprise though it did make sense. If Kazue was “Daddy’s Little Girl” then Yamato was definitely a “Mama’s Boy”. Sure, he looked a little more like Ren than he did Makoto but personality wise, he was exactly like she was at his age. Well mannered, innocent and adored her both parents and sister.

“I-I see,” Makoto found herself stuttering. “You didn’t tell him about the Phantom Thieves, did you?”

She released the breath she had been holding when Ren shook his head. Maybe they’d tell them one day but not while they’re still kids.

“No, I just made up some story about you doing an aikido competition and winning with that move then getting scouted by this team and joining them as their second in command,” Ren explained.

The story made Makoto burst into a small laughing fit. She composed herself and smiled.

“Well, it’s not that far off,” she smiled.

Her husband smiled with her and was about to move in to embrace her like he usually did when they heard a young boy shout from the other room.

“Don’t forget this feeling!” Yamato bellowed.

His two parents stood in silence before Makoto buried her face into her hands.

“Really? You had to teach him that one too?” she groaned in embarrassment.

“What can I say? I never forgot that feeling,” Ren grinned.

Makoto almost threw the salmon at Ren.

* * *

**Makoto’s Illegitimate Enterprise (AU)**

The bright lights of Tokyo felt like they were a world away as you found yourself carefully trudging along a rather hidden alleyway. The smell of cigarette smoke and broken alcohol bottles lingered in the air as you carefully manoeuvred around the scattered glass. There was barely any light save for the dim fluorescent bulb above a doorway in the distance. Your destination, in fact.

As you neared the door, a figure emerged from the darkness. Tall and imposing, you see it’s menacing eyes scan you from top to bottom.

“You the new one?” he asks.

You nod your head and can barely squeak out a rather weak “yes”. Not the first impression you really want to be making. His eyes narrow before he leans back to knock on the door with his rather large fist.

“They’re here.”

A large gulp down and you swallow the saliva that had been building in your mouth. The door takes a while to open but when it finally does, your eyes are met with a rather plain looking room, if you can call it that. It’s more like a glorified hallway, with a single seat near the door, occupied by a man that oddly reminds you of a shrimp.

“It’s just through that way,” he instructs as he points to the walkway behind him.

You give him a rather sheepish smile that he doesn’t seem to appreciate as you make your way past him. How on earth did you end up in this situation? Sure you needed the money but was this really the option? It was nice of your friend to recommend you but was this what you wanted? Well, you’re already here. Might as well check it out and see if you can do it.

After a few minutes of walking you reach another doorway, with curtains draped over it instead of wooden doors. Before you can even reach to pull it back, it opens up and your eyes are almost blinded by the sudden brightness. It takes you a while to adjust but when your sight returns, your eyes begin to take in the view.

The large room is filled with gambling tables, many of which are running either roulette, blackjack or mah-jong. Distinguished guests and regulars alike take up the seats. Some of them are drinking, others are smoking and a few even have multiple women surrounding them. Waiters are walking to and from the tables, serving what you can only assume is expensive cocktails and there’s a bouncer at almost every table. Before you can study your surroundings any further, a man walks up to you. You take note of his spiky blonde hair and shark like grin as he motions you towards him.

“The Boss is waiting for you upstairs, follow me,” he says.

You follow behind him, making sure not to stray too far from him. The revelry around you is making it hard to concentrate but you push through and find yourself entering an elevator. The minute it takes to go up seem to be the longest you’ve ever experienced and finally it dings open, revealing a grand and intimidating desk sat atop a short flight of stairs. There’s a regal chair there too and it’s faced towards the windows which overlook the Tokyo night. You assume the Boss must be sitting in it. They must be.

“Boss, the new blood’s here,” the blonde announces and you silently let yourself revel in being correct.

“Thank you, Ryuji,” a rather feminine voice says.

It wasn’t at all what you expected. Ryuji bows his head before urging you forward. You tentatively take a few steps before stopping at the base. It might be a bit presumptuous to ascend them for now. Ever slowly the chair turns around to reveal a young woman reclining in the leather seat. Her brown hair is chopped just below her jawline and is accented by hime style bangs and a pristine braid running across the crown of her head. Her overall build and face looked rather delicate and you could probably admit that she was quite beautiful. There was a rather regal and elegant allure to her. She doesn’t at all look like a Yakuza boss but looks can be deceiving.

The woman uncrossed her legs and sat up in the chair. Her red eyes quickly gave you a once over before standing up. With purposeful strides she circled around the mahogany desk and sat on its edge, looking down on you from the top of the stairs.

“So you’re the new one,” she said “I’m Makoto Niijima. They call me The Queen.”

“I’m-“ you begin to say your name before she raises her hand to cut you off.

“Your real name right now doesn’t really matter,” she nonchalantly states. “What I care about is your ability and from what I’ve been told, you’re not only a good driver but also know discretion and quite dependable in a pinch.”

You simply nod your head. What did your friend tell them exactly?

“Hm, humility, huh?” The Queen remarks “Not a bad trait but don’t sell yourself short on your strengths. As long as you’re not arrogant in your own hubris, that is.”

She motions an aide to bring in a suitcase and a manila folder. The assistant hands them to you and you feel that the suitcase is unnecessarily heavy.

“Your first job will be to deliver that suitcase to the location in the folder. Make sure to remember it as we’ll be disposing of it afterwards,” she instructed. “You’ll be provided a vehicle but any other means you use are up to you. Take great care not to be followed by anyone, especially police or other gang members.”

You open up the folder and read its contents carefully. Once The Queen feels you have inspected it in a satisfactory manner, she descends the steps.

“Do you understand everything?” she asks.

You nod your head and this time, manage to give a rather assured answer.

“Yes, ma’am.”

The ghost of a smile appears on her face for a split second before she pulls something out of her dress pocket. You’re surprised to see it is a deck of playing cards.

“Do you gamble much?” she asks.

“No, not really,” you reply. “I don’t seem to be that lucky, at least when it comes to gambling.”

Her eyes are unreadable and you don’t know what she’s going to do. Hopefully you didn’t give her a bad answer. Suddenly she moves and begins to shuffle the deck. After a few times, she holds it up, face down towards you.

“Pick a card and hand it to me,” she orders.

You comply and pick one out, taking great care not to look at it before giving it to her. You feel your heart beat when her eyes widen in surprise at the result. Her face eases into a smile and before long she’s chuckling, laughing even. She gives you a rather genuine smile before handing you the card. You turn it over and are shocked to find it’s a dud card. It doesn’t even have a suit or number.

“Perhaps you’ll be lucky this time,” she says as she turns back to climb the steps.

Your eyes stay on the card as she speaks, purposely pointing out what’s on it. The name sticks to your mind and you find yourself taking a liking to it.

“Joker.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I came up with a lot of other dumb rhyming titles (my ShuMako friends can attest to that) but these were the five most tangible ones and also because "Illegitimate Enterprise" is the longest entry for "Lies" on Rhymezone so I wanted to try playing around with that. I also tried to do something new with that little prompt by using a different POV than I normally do. I hope it worked out alright.
> 
> If you haven't read what the titles are based on, do read Makoto's Lies by @PixieRed. It's a fantastic read for any Makoto/Persona 5 fan! It was also one of the very first Persona fics I've ever read so it's got a little soft spot in my heart. Thanks Pix for letting me be dumb with your fic title.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782581/
> 
> As always, leave a review or kudos and hit me up on the Twits:  
https://twitter.com/MadmanJrs
> 
> Follow Makoto Week here:  
https://twitter.com/MakotoWeek


End file.
